Harmonic Resonance
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: ONESHOT: He never went Hogwarts, nor was he there to slay Voldemort. He was and perhapse always will be a prisoner. His only friend is a mysterious little girl in red who comes to him in dreams and sometimes when he trancends deep into thought. Together they are friends and together they will face the dark as one.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the dark, listening to some old time music from possibly the 50's. He didn't care much for the music however, he listened to it all the time. His glasses couldn't even help him see in the dim light.

Why were they so mean to him? Why did they take him away from his aunt and uncle? Why did they run their test on him? Just what was it that they were trying to find within him?

The boy did not know, he only knew that whatever it was that they were trying to get from, they would not find it. Not from him at least.

He sometimes felt like crying, but knew the sick and vile people would only have satisfaction with that. Why is it they did this to him? What harm was he? Harry James Potter sat in the dark alone and tired from his restless dreams. He was living in fear. Fear of his captors, fear of the next little experiments they would run on him. He was sick of it all.

At times he felt like he should just claim his own life so that he may be spared the suffering. Honestly what were his options? He spent his entire childhood as a prisoner, he was cold and most of all he was lonely. So very afraid and alone. From age six to possible his mid teens he was stuck like a rat in the cage. Only at times in his youth did he sense a kind of presence of not being truly alone in the dark.

He sometimes liked to make up friends in order to keep himself from going insane due to the long hours of existing silence. Sometimes it would drive the poor kid insane. He would feel like something in the dark was lurking after him, like a predatory creature that wanted to do vile and sickening things to him.

All this sorrow, all of this emptiness has rendered Harry melancholy. He never smiled anymore, not even to his imaginary friend.

For when he was younger, he could sometimes sense the presence of someone else. But this person was not truly there, Harry did not know how to explain it. What was it called when someone could speak to one without being in the same room, as well as not using a telephone? telekinesis? He believed it to be called that.

As the sound of the door began to hiss, Harry looked up to see the door slowly sliding open. He knew who it was, the usual man who would come and take him away from more experiments. The man was a horrible one. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had every reason to want this man dead.

He could feel a burning rage inside of him whenever he was around, but why?

He had never met him before so why did this creep bully and pick on him?

Harry gets up slowly as he is told by the creep and is soon escorted out.

As he walked through the halls, he is nearly blinded by all the lights and his ears are filled with the beeping of the electrical devices that they possess. Why did they need these machines? Why did they strip him of his dignity and have him placed on an operating table so that they may run the blood work?

AS Harry laid strapped down on the operating table against his own will, he refused to struggle. He knew what would happen if he were to resist. They would only spray him with more cold water and let him go without any food.

As he machine began to shine its light down his face, Harry felt a sudden submission. He felt as if all dignity was taken from him and replaced with only fear. He even began to cry a little bit. But he knew he could not burst out in full tears. He would only get lashed at if he were to shed a single tear. The creep made his way next to Harry and only peered down at him with disgust.

What did Harry ever do to him? What could he have ever done to deserve such treatment from such an evil man. Why must he be so mean to him; a small and innocent child?

As the test gre more brutal with all the injections and the blood extractions, at the end of the day Harry was left drain mentally and physically. One of the scientist had said while Harry was tied down that he was a 'Marvel in the field of psychics.'

What was that word they had used long ago? Psychic? What did that word mean, was Harry one? If so then could it mean that he is only their captive because he is one? He could not answer that question.

Whenever he was scared, or when he was at his core deep and rattled with anger weird things would always happen.

In which case, that was all the time.

To Harry he thought himself of being strange, he thought maybe he was a kinda freak of nature to be able to do such things. But then he figured if he was a true freak, than he he would be in a circus.

But the thing is, is that his circus was this small fifteen meter room, and this whole lab he has never yet explored.

He knew it was a lab because of all the computers and the people in the white coats, he knew he was in a lab because they had mentioned it way back when Harry overheard the Creep arguing with a woman.

Harry could feel their terror run cold when he was around, when they approached him. He terrified them.

Good.

But also that means they have more of a reason to keep him locked up.

As Harry sat on his bed, he covered himself with his arms for they never bothered on giving him a blanket.

As Harry layed shivering, he felt a small touch to his shoulder. All at once he stopped his shivering and looked up to see the young child. His imaginary friend. His only friend.

"Alma I'm glad your here. I had it so bad today. They did all these new things to me. They even stuck more needles into me like they did the other day."

As usual Alma didn't say anything, instead she only had a look of anger in her. Anger of what had happened to Harry, and anger at how she could never fully express herself to him.

As Alma layed besides him, her avatar of her psychic powers gave comfort to the boy while she herself sat in the dark undergoing more and more test from her vile father.

* * *

Alma sat in the dark, undergoing some test by a woman by the name of Dr. Greene. She was a full to be this close to her. Why is it that they all bothered with this. They will get no answers from her, no results. She was done with all the experiments. she only wanted out now. They took so much from her, the swing, her doll, her music box that she loved to listen to was all she was able to keep from them.

But soon they will take that from her, the always were able to find a way to hurt her without actually doing physical harm to her.

Dr. Greene sat there in her desk, asking Alma how she was doing.

Oh wouldn't she like to know. wouldn't she like to know how much the small girl would just love to rip her limb from limb and burn her to an ash as she laid screaming with pure terror as to the sight of the small girl with the powers of a dark and powerful goddess.

Little did Dr. Greene herself know that she herself was being under observation.

She was the one who was being tested on.

For it was not too long ago when Alma was able to discover her very abilities of causing people to hallucinate and see things that are not really there. One time she was ev en able to make a doctor stab himself in the eye with his own pen. That was a sight of pure gold.

Suddenly Dr. Greene gets up from her chair and walks to the front of her desk to confront Alma. She sits on the table and then says.

"You know I have a little girl like you." She says to the small girl who kept her fave covered with her jet black colored hair.

Alma almost laughed, but she kept her menacing silence. So she had a child who possessed abilities of a monster? She had a daughter that can cause people to hallucinate, and also have their heads explode it she gets the least bit upset?

Maybe the two might be able to go and play hop scotch some time.

Again Alma almost made herself laugh.

As Dr. Greene asks Alma if she may asks a few questions, Alma stayed silent. Again keeping her hair in her face. As Dr. Greene sat back down into her desk, she pulled out a pen and began to write. Alma kept herself where she was... for the moment.

As Dr. Greene slowly looked back up, she noticed that Alma was now a bit farther away from her desk.

As Dr. Greene began to signs of paranoia, she thought of what it was she was truly dealing with. She knew Alma was a psychic, but she did not know about the 'Others' before her.

"I am sure you have a pretty face, you mind pulling your hair back so that I can see it better?" Dr. Greene asks Alma, and still the child says nothing to her interrogator.

"Well I'm sure you have a pretty face." Dr. Greene says as she continues to write down her report, and as she does she is immediately caught off guard by the sudden surprise of seeing Alma appear right before her.

* * *

As an extended amount of unknown time went on in the interrogation, Dr. Greene had begun to feel more and more disturbed. She had moved from her desk and now was right besides Alma. "I have all day Alma." Dr. Greene said, suddenly there was a growling coming from within the vent that was by Greene, and as she turned her gaze from Alma for a split second, she returned to the child.

With total surprise, Dr Anne Greene was surprised to see that Alma was no where in sight.

Walking around a bit, and calling out for her name, Dr. Green was by her desk when she noticed the ghostly white face of the girl in the mirror of the two way mirror. As Dr. Greene looked back to see Alma in her desk that was in the center of the room, Greene sat back into her chair and put her hands to her face. Disguestful fear was overwhelming her. She knew now that it was no longer her who was in control, but Alma herself.

11:45 A.M.

"Alma if you don't cooperate I will have you taken back to your cell." Dr. Greene said, making it clearly sound like a threat.

Again Alma keeps her silence, and she keeps her face covered by her hair.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Dr. Greene decided that it was now time to end this interrogation.

"Fine, I had enough anyways."

As Dr. Green walked back to her desk and began to scribble away and check off different things, she could feel her hands shake rapidly. Her heart rate began to uprise, and soon enough she lost all control over her body. She was moving without her will, and she was rapidly writing something down with inhumane speed.

And when she could not take much more, she suddenly stopped. As Alma got up from her desk, she moved with a flash to Dr. Greene. With a white finger the young girl pointed to a drawing of a man with a mask as well as black goggles.

3:00 P.M.

_"Do you like to play games?"_

Alma whispers into Dr. Greene's mind.

The doctor just stutters and whips as she says. "No Alma." Greene says as she lays on the ground at the mercy of the demented psychci girl. To Alma she takes full pleasure of the torture she is causing on Greene. She was like the rest of them, she only cared about the psychic side of Alma, they all did. They all wanted the same thing, thus they all deserve to swept away and dealt with.

_"I want to play a game." _Alma whispers to Greene.

"No I don't want to play your games Alma," Dr Greene panics as she begins to hallucinate and finds herself in the cramped cell that Alma learned to call her room.

"ALMA!" Dr. Greene shouts as she is brought out of the hallucination and begins to hit the observation glass behind her desk. She slams her fist into the glass in hopes of gaining Charles Harbingers attention. But he doesn't do anything.

"Get me the hell out of here!" Dr. Anne Greene shouts as she looks back and sees the little girl in red.

Another hallucination brought on by the small child.

Greene sees Alma walking towards her in a long hallway, she whispers into her ear with a menacing hate and leaving Greene completely at Alma's mercy.

_"Who are they?" _Alma whispers as she begins to walk to the woman.

"Who?" Dr. Greene says as she hides in a corner.

_"I hear them when they whisper."_ Alma says as she approaches closer and closer to Dr. Greene.

_"I see them when I close my eyes."_ Alma says as she shows Greene the Replica Soldiers that she had helped build.

_"They say your going to kill me." _Dr. Greene feels her heart begin to hammer in her chest as she quickly grabs her chair and then tosses it at the powerful psychic child. But to her surprise, Alma was gone. Greene looks all around, and then crawls towards the door that is the only exit.

In the observation room, a man watches Alma dance in a circle around her chair as Dr. Greene begins to loose her own mind. In the dark the man takes notes and only watches.

On the paper he writes on, he marks the paper with a red stamp that reads FAILURE. He then looks up back at Dr. Greene and then the man gets up from his chair to walk out of the observation.

As the man gets up to take a call with the phone that is by his desk, he picks up the device and then pushes down some numbers. It is not long until he is finally speaking to his boss.

"Ms. Artiside...Project Alma is a failure, proceeding with the project would be a mistake. I didn't want to do it, but we had little choice. We are going to carry out with Project Origin as you had requested."

The man hangs up and then looks one last time at the girl. She sits and stares at the observation see through glass window. It is as if she could see him. He knows of her powers and that is why she scares him.

He then picks up his coat and begins to walk out, leaving the girl to be in her sea of loathing.

As he walks down a hall with busy security guards as well as scientist that can manhandle subject Alma Wade, the man who was known as Charles Harbinger began to wonder as to where the project will now go? What lies in the future for Armacham. How long can they keep there dirty little hands away from the public notice. eah they have some ties to senators, but even if the public knows then it will mean the end of Armacham. The U.S. government is not just going to sit on its ass and let illegal experimentation go on.

The F.B.I. such as will have their noses buried deep in the files that the company has been keeping from the government. And when the news is out about how bd Armacham really is, not only will people not be looking forward to be employed into the company, but it will give the leader boards bad names.

This had to be kept secret. All of it. Every test, file, experiment. All of it needed to be buried. Why did Aristide have to agree with this? What could drive a man like Harland into do something such as kidnapping ones own child and putting them thought the worst of shit possible What could honestly be going through his mind? What made he belive in what he was doing?

What did that make Charles?

He thought of himself being innocent. He didn't touch the child, he didn't do anything to her. It was all Harland and the other Armacham employees. All Charles wanted to do, was go home and sip on some coffee and call it a night.

But he knows even when he shuts his eyes, he will always see Alma. He will Always hear her screams, he will always see her hallucinations. And what terrified him the most, was the fact that she had now managed to contact the British boy.

That child had psychic abilities that none of the machines could manage to diagnose. That boy was a different story. His psychic abilities were not ordinary, they were something completely different. Something about his abilities were also scary. As if it were not psychic abilities, but something supernatural like magic. It was stupid to think of, but Charles knew damn well as anyone else that, that boy was not a mere psychic. Or if he was one at all.

Whatever it was, he knew that the boy would never see the light of day. It was evil to think of, but he knows there is nothing he can do. He has to think of himself, he has to follow what he is told. For that is all one can do at Armacham. And that is to do what you are commanded of, or you disappear.

Funny, people say that it is they who run the government. But the government believes they run the people. But they are both wrong. The truth of the matter is that big corporate companies like Armacham are the ones with all the power and control. Governments belive they have all the knowledge and secrets, but they aren't the only ones who keep people in the dark. For Armacham kept ordinary people and especially the government out of its business.

All Charles has to do now, is stick with the company and do what they say.

Because if he doesn't, then he knows what it will mean.

* * *

**Well let me know if you want more or not, this was after all a one-shot. Although where it will go I am unsure of. For those of you who are familure with the books or movies of Harry Potter, then I guess I will have to deliver feed back for F.E.A.R. and those of you who have never even read a Harry Potter book or seen the movies, then I will have to detail as much as I can. Hope this was a good one-shot.**


	2. Introduction Point Man

**This entire chapter here is a demo. Don't know if posting was a bright idea. I introduce the Point Man in this chapter, and introduce OC's. This whole story will follow F.E.A.R. 1 FYI. I won't upd****ate much since I'm working on ****a different story. Sorry for the w****ait, ****also if you guys find this ch****apter disple****asing to your sense of entert****ainment let me know wh****at you'd like to see. I won't ch****ange the plot but I will ch****ange the style of the story. ****Ag****ain this will follow the first ****F.E.A.R. If ****anyone h****as objections or ide****as spe****ak ****after the ch****apter. Or don't your c****all. Till then I hope you like the ch****apter ****and hope I didn't goof up.**

Introduction

Point Man

US Army Aircraft Carrier.

Passengers 2

Destination: F.E.A.R. Head Quarters.

Passenger Identifications.

UK 'Special Agent' Natasha Grimora.

And Special Forces Green Beret.

_I had sat here for so long and now that I think of it , I h__ave perhaps one of the most hottest looking special agents sitting right next to me. If the guys knew about this then they would just laugh. I __admired her clothes she wore, slacks and a white dress shirt. Perfect m__atch. _Thought the 30-year-old man sitting next to the red-haired woman next to him. He couldn't help but think of her as an incredibly attractive woman. With that fiery red hair, the creamy smooth skin with smokey eye liner adding a gorgeous look to the green pearls that stare right back at you. And how could one guy deny the body, for all anyone could have known she was a model in disguise as a special agent from the United Kingdom.

The man however wasn't for much. He still wore that black leather jacket that was years past its time and the blue jeans and black shirt were all courtsy of the army with the add on of keeping his boots. Sure some may have suggested he was cute, but in others would often feel uncomfortable around him. But not much could be said about him other than he was a great soldier. Currently he as well as his companion were waiting on a long flight getting to a secret military base for the soldiers evaluation into the organization.

"Yeah we never had a chance to really get to know each other." Natasha Grimora said as she shifted to her small make-up carrier and began to powder some white stuff onto her face.

"What is there to know?"

"For one I like to know a guy before I usually say goodbye and never see him again." Natasha said as she continued powdering her face.

"You have a history of saying 'goodbye' to guys?"

"In a way you could say that I have had my fair share of seeing good men going away forever and never being able to see there face let alone voice anymore." Natasha says almost sadly but holds her all business causal toned voice in check.

"So are you saying your lonely?"

"No I'm saying its hard letting go of something so good and precious, only to see it get ripped away from you. Leaving you on your knees and crying with gloomy sadness." Natasha says as she finally puts her make-up away and checks herself in the mirror.

"What can you tell me about yourself. I don't even know your name?" Natasha asks the man sitting next to her as he takes off the ear-phones and puts his music on pause.

"Apart from me being a Silent Proffesonal. Not much needs any explaining." The man says as he takes out a jar of peanuts and begins to turn the jar lid to get to the round nutty snack.

"You don't seem so silent." Natasha said daring her fellow passengers so cold muteness. As the man opened the jar, he offered some peanuts to the red-haired woman. She took a small handful of nuts and place one at a time in her mouth.

"That's because I'm having a conversation with a pretty woman." The man says cheeky hoping he wasn't making himself too clear with his slight admiration of the woman next to him.

"Charming." Natasha says almost blushing. She hardly ever got called pretty, sure there were people in the past who thought of her as being beautiful but it wasn't often. It was all due to her being so strict and always putting goals before personal emotions.

"Yeah...I'm charmed." The man said as he gave a smile and continued to toss nuts into his mouth. The woman looked back to the ladder leading down to the hanger bay of their aircraft carrier and the woman looked back to her fellow passenger.

"Say, I'm going to be back in a bit alright. I have to go check up on my car if you don't mind." Natasha says as she gets up from her seat and begins walking down the aisle and towards some stairs leading down to the hanger bay.

The man was left to his peanuts and music as he continued listening to some music by Alice Cooper. He laid his head back and recalled how he hadn't really gotten nay sleep at all from when he left Fort Brag. He didn't have much to do other than just listen to music and go over some files about the new special forces group he would be joining shortly. From what he read about F.E.A.R. in the files they seemed to be like Ghostbusters except with miniguns.

_I must really suck as a soldier if they are putting me into a paranormal commando unit. Seriously what need is a paranormal special forces group. I know the Bush Administration is the one who assembled this group, but when the hell do you really need a guy with a G2A2 to handle a demonic possession, or an Army Ranger who professions in sniping to handle a werewolf? _

As the man kept thinking, he looked out the window to his left. Outside were a bunch of white fluffy clouds. At times he wondered what it was like to actually be able to touch a cloud and to actually fly outside without the barriers of a aircraft carrier boarding up all the wind and fresh air.

As he closed his eyes he relaxed his muscles and awaited for Natasha's return. Closing his eyes and breathing in some air as he let dreary tiredness take over he began to loosen up and drift into slumber.

There was a violent shake in the plane, and the man awoke. He got up from his resting postilion and looked out to the window. He could see one of the wings shaking almost violently as if it was going to shake off. Just then there was another turbulence.

The soldier got up from his seat and walked to the pilots who were stationed with flying them. As he opened the door to the pilot's control, the man's eyes lit up in utter shock. Both pilots were dead. As the man turned to warn Natasha of his and her's current situation, he was stopped by the sight of seeing a bald man with a grim face stare him down. He wore a black leather coat and huge boots that appeared almost oversized.

_How the hell did he get in here, let alone where did he come from? _Thought the 30 year old. Before he could ask any questions, the huge man before him pulled out a small think looking..._stick?_

With a wave of the stick, a build of lightning began to emit from the stick as the stranger pointed the stick towards the soldier. _Fuck. _The soldier dove into cover behind one of the rows of chairs as he hid for cover from the strange weapon the man possessed. _What the hell? _The man shouted to himself as he went for his Seegert ACM46 9mm. A recoil operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol with an impact resistant polymer frame and stainless steel slide. Standard with tritium sights and an 18-round magazine. Reasonably accurate and has commendable stopping power but limited effective range.

Using his enhanced reflexes, the soldier leaned out of cover and popped three rounds into the mans belly. The soldier then slid back into cover right when the stranger shot out another lightening bolt at him.

As the soldier stayed to his cover, the stranger who was shot in the stomach arched upwards in pain as he held the blood from pouring out. The stranger then shook his head head doing his best to forget the pain and pressed forward to kill his target.

As he got closer, he began to charge up another amount of electricity for another bolt of lightning. Taking precaution into his advancement the black leather wearing man aimed and was about to shoot out another strike of listening to finish off the target.

Just when he was about to set out a stream of lightning, Natasha was there to intervene. Pulling out a white pointed stick with some bumps built into the wood. With one swoosh of her wand she was able to dispel the assassin and deflect it right back at the caster.

Watching from safe cover, the soldier watched as the larger man exploded into dust thanks to Natasha's handy work. Getting out of cover and staring at the beauty with amazement and surprise he just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Magic." Was all she said followed by another turbulence from the plane. Natasha looked to her fellow passenger. "We need to get out of here." She says as she began walking back down to the hanger.

"What the hell was that? Who was he and where the hell are we going?" Shouted the man as he followed quickly behind Natasha. The woman walked down the stairs and quickly began to jog to the back of the air craft carrier.

"To answer your question on where we're going, we're taking my car." Natasha said as she walked to a huge tarp that covered Natasha's car. As the red-head walked to the tarp and pulled the huge blanket off of the vehicle, the soldier stopped to admire the sight of the vehicle. It was a blue Jag with white tires and cushioned seats as well as privacy glass windows.

"How the hell are we going to get out of an aircraft carrier from a Jag?" The soldier asked Natasha as she opened up the passenger seat for him. "Gentlemen first." She said as the soldier hopped into the seat and watched as Natasha got into the driver seat next to him. The soldier always thought it funny how these british cars would have the driver seat on the right and the passenger seat on the left. At least that was in opinion.

"Buckle your seat belts charming because these could be a bit...Frightening!" Natasha shouted as she burned rubber driving backwards towards the hatch. Pulling out her wand, the woman casted a fireball from her wand and melted away the hatch behind her and the soldier.

The soldier for some thought she was crazy for wanting to pull such a deadly stunt, but as soon as the two were out of the carrier was when the true amazement kicked in. As the Jag's engines came to life and the car began to instead of free fall, began to float within the air.

As the Jag began to fly off and away from the crashing plane, two unknowns were flying towards the Jag. "One o'clock. Get the gun in the back seat quickly" Natasha shouted, and the soldier moved towards the back to see a gun case. Lifting up the panels, the soldier gave a smile to the sight of seeing an Arsenal AK. "I'm going to drop the hood alright! When I do I need you to open fire." Natasha ordered as she pressed a button allowing the hood of the Jag to sink into the back of the car.

The soldier took aim with the Ak and used the laser sights on the weapon as he took aim at the two hostile targets. With steady precision he was about to shoot a three round burst fire when Natasha jerked the car sideways to avoid a cast of listening from hitting her car.

"Sorry, Can't let them scratch the paint its new." Natasha said as the soldier resumed his targeting. It was when he resumed at aiming his Ak, that the soldier realized that the two individuals who were chasing them were riding on of all things, broomsticks. This caused puzzlement in the soldier, but he carried out with dispatching the two hostile who were approaching. Using the laser sights, he locked onto his target and sent out three shots towards the target. The bullets must of hit, because the rider of the broomstick fell off.

"Nice shot!" Natasha shouted as she kept the Jag at a distance from the pursuer. Keeping his finger on the trigger the soldier began to shoot at the approaching hostile. However to his dismay, the broomstick user was able to maneuver side ways and avoid the shots. Using the wand in his hand, the pursue casted out a fiery looking orange thunder stream that was aimed at the Jag.

Natasha having seeing this, spun the car side ways and went straight down avoiding the steam of lightening. "Now quickly! The velocity and speed of us going down with him following added with the speed of those bullets in that gun will shoot straight up at the bloody mongrel!"

The soldier aimed the Arsenal Ak and pulled the trigger twice sending out six three round burst shots at the pursuer. As the soldier watched the man fall from his broomstick, the car began to shift position and head a straight course. Getting the car to fly straight, the soldier sat still in the Jag taking in deep breaths from all the excitement that just happened. He looked to Natasha with questions racing around in his head but could not find ability to speak. Natasha looked to him with a sly smile across her face. "F.E.A.R. doesn't work alone in these things you know." Natasha said as she kept her eyes on the...path ahead.

"There are more things than just monsters and ghost in the world you know...some of us are called Satanist by some of your religious groups, others thought of us as angels and even gods before in the darker ages. But currently..." Natasha said as he looked at the soldier.

"You may know us as witches and wizards." She said with a slight chuckle and then went for her glove department inside the Jag. As she dug her hand into the glove department, the soldier watched as she then stuck her entire arm within the small container in the center of the seats.

"Ah there we go." Natasha said as she began to pull out a large bottle of Vodka. The woman dug her hand back into the department and then pulled out a glass. "Drink?" She asked casually. The soldier just stared at the woman and then the bottle of vodka that the woman had suddenly pulled out from a small container between him and her. The soldier practically inspected the glove department to make sure it wasn't some sort of trick.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it all." Natasha said as she flew the car off through the calling daylight.

* * *

F.E.A.R. HQ:

The car was invisible when it floated downwards and landed safely into the dark streets. The soldier and Natasha had arrived when they needed to but had to mention about the hitmen sent after them. Natasha being the one who was the witch told the soldier it was best for her to go and deal with the matter while he wait around for the pick up with members of F.E.A.R. Natasha had mentioned something about the ministry of Magic not taking it happy knowing that a plane was intercepted by a couple of elite hitmen and attempted to kill both her and her cohort.

The soldier who didn't really have a name, began to pace around the dark streets looking for a way to make time go faster. Walking back to the Jag, he looked for something to occupy himself with. Thankfully Natasha had left him with some gum. It wasn't until what felt like an hourr later when Natasha came back and with company.

"Ah and this must be the new recruit we have heard so much about?" Asked a brunette woman in her mid 40's who wore a dark dress and a cain. "Pleasure to meet you." Said another individual this one being male and in his mid twenties.

"Dorland Smite from the United States military special forces named F.E.A.R. at your service." Dorland said as he gave a smile and hand shake towards the soldier. Both men shook hands. Dorland combed back his jet black hair and then moved his hand to his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Care for one?" Dorland offered as he held out his hand to offer up a smoke. The soldier held out his hand as if to say no. "Suit yourself." Dorland said as he turned back to the women. "This here is Angie, she comes from the Salem Witches' Institute here in the U.S." Dorland pulled the switch on his lighter and brought the flame to the cigarette thus lighting it.

"Tell me Natasha how are our dear brothers and sisters from the Uk?" Dorland asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "They are all fine, the Ministry is still slightly a bit sore about hearing of the hitmen. We believe they were targeting my friend here." Natasha says as she looks back at her companion who shared in her thrilling experience.

"So my dear friend you must have a load of questions now don't you?" Dorland asked. The soldier nodded and then Dorland put his arm around the man and began to walk him into a dark ally. "Now come with me then we'll leave the women be. You have questions, we got answers." Dorland said looking at the man.

"Right through here." Dorland said as he walked up to a brick wall. Dorland looked to the soldier and then pulled out a small pocket knife. Without pulling out the blade, Dorland began tapping on the bricks. "Open up already fools we're clean, this is the new guy." Dorland Said as he put the knife back into one of his pockets, as well as pulling out the cigarette from his mouth and tossing it to the ground.

"Well pal let me tell you, that the world you once knew will be nothing compared to this one. Welcome to F.E.A.R. HQ." Dorland said as the bricks shifted apart and began to reveal a passage way lit up by floor lights and ceiling lights.

As the two made there way through the hallway, they eventually came across an electric door that slid open for them as the approached it. Stepping through the two saw a vast amount of people working on computers as well as moving through files and scurrying past each other. "Madness right?" Asked Dorland as he walked to an elevator and motioned for the newest recruit of F.E.A.R. to join him.

"The Salem Witches' Institute is a magical institute located in Salem Massachusetts right, so that means I have full rights to speak to her. I demand that I speak with my sister, no I don't know what her dorm room is look please can you tell her that Java said hi?"

There was a man talking to someone on a phone not far away, from the way the conversation was going it was clear that he was having trouble. "Don't mind him, Java's a good guy he's just not that close to his family. As from what you heard there is a school of magic here in the U.S. I should get you to your new team too. Here just this way."

The two men walked past security teams and a bunch of white collars going about the usual paperwork filing up all the things detailing missions previous and upcoming. As the two passed by the energy weapons lab, the soldier couldn't help but admire the futuristic software. He had used energy based weapons in the army before, but he had never seen so many stored into one place.

"What I can tell you my friend, is that you are here by fate. This is all destiny as what my parents would say had a werewolf not shred them apart when I was a boy." Dorland said. For a second the soldier felt bad for the man, but he quickly realized that it was in the past and nothing could rewrite history.

"Here right through here, they're a great batch of people and trust me they've done the world a favor as well as the wizarding world." Dorland said as he came to a stop by a door. He held out his hand and it was gladly shook by the newest edition to the F.E.A.R. team.

As the door opened up, the newest point man to the F.E.A.R. team was greeted by two people who had stopped in there conversation to greet the new arrival.

"Is that him?" Asked the Korean descent woman named Jin Sun-Kwon. The slightly wider man looked to his fellow F.E.A.R. operative and said. "That would be him Jin. Don't know much about him however, he was just moved. Give a week to settle in and he'll be like the rest of us." Betters said confidently and went up to greet the newest member.

"Names Rodney Betters, but most of the people here call me Rowdy. I guess the name stuck during my days as a field operative. Now I'm in the intelligence department giving out commands and instructions with all the freaky stuff." Betters said with a smile.

The woman who was behind Rowdy was next to greet him. "Names Jin Sun-Kwon. And from what I could gather on your personal record I can tell already that you and I are going to get along just nicely." Jin said giving a warm smile to let the new point man know she's alright.

"Well let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**Skullface:**

**Don't know if this was officially considered good writing let alone a good introduction of how Point Man's side of the story will be like, clearly I am going to add him because I am a fan of his character but rather this is a whole re-telling of the first game but with Harry Potter added to the story. I have a lot of things in store as well as a lot of story changers since magic is going to be introduced into the story. I also wrote that the wizarding world knows of F.E.A.R.'s existance and that the two work together to bring balance to both worlds. How this got started I will write down in the official prologue of the story. These first two 'Chapters' are just introductions of Harry's and Point Man's point of views of the story. I hope that I am able to please fans of both arcs and I hope to accomplish in this story being a hit. But in the mean time I have to finish up a story I have been writing for nearly a year now, and I am also busy with my new born baby brother. So I am going to be busy.**

**Also let me know before I go ahead and write about Point Man's side of the story if I should mention him in the story or if I should stick to Harry's perspective throughout the story. I don't know I am leaving this for you guys to discuss because I am going to be busy for a while and I need to know if I should write about Point Man before I actually do. I ask this because I know I am going to write about Harry in the story, but I need to know if you guys would like to also read about Point Man's perspective as he hunts Paxton Fettle throughout the re-telling of the first game. Please let me know immidiatly before I do something I may regret.**


End file.
